Moonlight
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: All Ciel planned for was a night of uninterrupted sleep, but of course, when did things ever go to plan? [Implied CielxAlois or AloisxCiel. Doesn't matter much cause they both become a bit dominant at times... Also, becomes more graphic later, so if you're looking for mild, just read chappie 1]
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking in

**Hello! This was a sorta-meant-to-be-drabble-but-became-too-long that I wrote for iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 on Tumblr as thanks for one she wrote me, but I figure I could post it on here and see what you think aswell. It's implied CielxAlois, so if you don't like really mild yaoi stuff.. you know what to do.**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji, Ciel Phantomhive or Alois Trancy. [Aww...]_  
**

* * *

The young Earl opened his eyes to a strange sight. The moon still shone high in the sky, and yet a cool breeze now flitted through the once locked windows, and the opened curtains allowed the moonlight to cover his soft bedspread. All was silent in the room, and Sebastian had not entered so there was no reason for him to wake so suddenly, or so he thought. His breath caught in his throat once he realised what it was. The thin figure slinked out of the shadows beside the curtain, purple coat flowing gently behind him as he strutted towards the bed. Ciel barely had time to blink before the boy had leant onto the dark sheets, a soft smirk gracing his features and a glint in his eyes as he traced through the thin fabric covering Ciel's own frame.

"Alois... W-what are you doing here?"

Inwardly, the boy cursed himself for showing weakness, yet he kept his mask strong on the outside, glaring half-heartedly at the blonde before him. However, he couldn't help the soft squeak that escaped him as the other dived onto him, pinning his hands gently above his head, his tousled hair falling into a kind of ironic halo around his panicked expression. The Trancy Earl chuckled softly and drew a finger along his jawline, scratching a manicured tip across the younger's soft lips.

"Sebas-"

"Ah ah ah. Naughty Ciel. I just want to have a bit of fun. No need to bring butlers into this, eh?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, as the elder shifted his fingers from where they were pinching the other Earl's lips shut, to swiftly unbuttoning his shift and stroking the porcelain chest. Ciel bit back a moan as he felt Alois rub his nails against his skin, jumping slightly as he felt the other's tongue encircle his left ear. His body twitched as the fingers slowly caressed his torso, trailing lower, and lower... until they stopped. The Phantomhive almost complained, but held his tongue in time. Faster than he realised, Alois had pecked a soft kiss onto his nose and disappeared out through the still open window, leaving behind a blushing and very confused Earl.

In the morning, when he would be awoken by the demon butler at his side, he would not tell of the previous night, nor would he ever forget it. For that was the time that Ciel Phantomhive wished would forever repeat itself, as he felt himself falling for the blonde boy in the moonlight.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R if you wanna but I ain't gonna force you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Payback begins

**DeiDei: **Hello people! It is I, your authoress! I bid you greetings from my school, as that is where we are writing this! It gives me great pleasure to introduce my great friend, JAZZY! [for more info, see my profile]

**Jazzy: **Helloooo. You're a big fish..

**DeiDei: **You know they probably don't watch Steve Williams..

**Jazzy: **Hint hint then.

**DeiDei: **Urgh. This will be fun then… Anyways, Jazzy helped me come up with this chapter, and aspects of the following chapters. This story is being continued since someone in the comments asked me to and I'm trying to learn how to write 'graphic scenes' so I'm hoping to build up to it over the chapters and... You know...

**Jazzy: **Can I change my font colour?

**DeiDei: **No..

**Jazzy: **Fine. Imagine my font is coloured Orange.

**DeiDei: **Okay then. Wanna do Warnings or Disclaimer?

**Jazzy: **None of them really… But I'll do warning. It makes me sound dangerous :D

**DeiDei: ***sighs* fine... It's nothing bad yet though...

**Jazzy: **Doesn't matter. WARNING! This story will later contain graphic scenes but at the moment it's pretty much nothing that bad! Also! I may convince DeiDei to add a car into this!

**DeiDei: **We're in Victorian times…

**Jazzy: **NO! I'll invent one then :D And I shall call it… the bicycle!

**DeiDei: **Disclaimer time.

_**Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji. Neither does Jazzy, but I'm not sure he minds..**_

**DeiDei: **Please enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in many months, Ciel refused his butler's entrance to his chambers, informing the demon that he would be bathing and dressing himself this morning. As a last minute thought, he ordered him to prepare a carriage for after his tea. If one were to look into the respected Earl's en suite at this moment, you would see a young blunette boy, nearly nude, stood beside a steaming bathtub and banging his head steadily onto the wall.

"Just a dream... It was only a dream. Your imagination is playing up. It never happened and Alois was never in your room."

No matter how hard he tried, he could not doubt the facts. It was a fact that he had woken up to see his sheets in a mess around him and the curtains blowing. It was a fact that his nightshirt had been roughly torn open and several buttons had been ripped from their threads. And it was also a fact that a certain Trancy boy had snuck into his room on the night previous, leaving him with a very distinct 'problem' in the morning. The young Phantomhive had been in the bath with his thoughts for almost an hour, the heat making him drowsy as his skin slowly crinkled. A sudden knock at the door startled him, making him jump and splash water into flushed face.

"Young master, you've been quiet for a while now. Your tea has been cold for some time. Are you in need of any assistance." The butlers' voice echoed through the door. He was met with silence.

However, before he could put his hand on the handle, the door swung open and a mouthful of steam greeted him. Once it cleared, he could see his bocchan walk swiftly from the en suite, clothed in nothing but a small towel and his royal blue dressing gown. Following him over to the bed, he was about to speak before the Earl beat him to it.

"Sebastian, I've changed my mind. Help me get dressed and then we shall go to the carriage I trust you have prepared. We're paying a visit to Alois Trancy."

* * *

**Jazzy: **I'm sorry our conversations were so long!

**DeiDei: **Don't worry Jazzy, they start to get a bit shorted once you get used to the site.

**Jazzy: **Will people review this for me? Pwease? *makes cutesy face*

**DeiDei: **R&R people! You do not want to disappoint that face!


	3. Chapter 3: A plan in motion

**DeiDei: **S'up readers!

**Jazzy:** Are you always this weird on here?

**DeiDei:** Pretty much. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Moonlight. For those of you who felt the last two chapters were too short, this should suffice as it is a couple of hundred words longer.

**Jazzy:** DD said I could say that it is a Lambourghini Carriage featured in the beginning.

**DeiDei:** It's to soothe his car obsession, since Ciel doesn't drive...

Anyhoo,

_**Disclaimer: Neither DeiDei nor Jazzy own Kuro or any of the characters..**_

* * *

By the time the carriage had arrived at the Trancy estate, the young Earl had a plan in his mind, a glint in his eye and a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. The door opened gently to reveal his butler, eyes also gleaming as he helped his bocchan from his seat. Both soon-to-be guests slipped back into their emotionless masks. If anyone were to spot anything suspicious about them then their plan would never work.

"Are you ready for this, young master?" the demon asked, briefly glancing at the shorter male beside him.

"Of course, Sebastian. You know what you need to do."

"Yes, my lord." he breathed, raising a fist and knocking heavily against the door. _'I'm going to enjoy this'_

* * *

Alois knew Ciel would be arriving. Even before he heard the carriage pull up outside, before the persistant pounding echoed through the halls. Despite the whirlwind of emotions bubbling inside him, the excitement made him grin in anticipation. It had taken a lot of effort simply to sit still in his seat, as Claude layed out various teas and cakes before going to answer the door.

Calming himself, Alois wiped the grin from his face, in exchange for a small smile of greeting as the other Earl entered the room, met with a curt nod. Butler at his side, the blunette seated himself quietly in the soft chair opposite the blonde, whilst both demons stood respectfully behind their masters. For a moment their eyes met, and their determination and sadistic glee clashed together in an unusual harmony. Neither Earl noticed their glance nor smirks, but that was to be expected of the two, so suddenly lost in each other.

* * *

Ciel allowed himself a small twitch of a smile as the three of them wandered the corridors of the Trancy resisdence. There was no question as to why they were visiting, no snide remarks and, as of yet, no silverware battles. Things were going too well, and that seemed to shake the boy more than anything else, yet he could not allow himself to get distracted. He would not stray from the plan. He successfully managed to get his thougts in order by the time they reached the plain door at the end of one of the winding hallways. Holding his breath slightly, the shortest of them wandered through the opened door. As manners dictated, he nodded briefly in acknowledgement to the others smile and seated himself with barely a sound.

Before long, the two engaged in meaningless chatter. A feat neither enjoyed but kept up mainly for show as well as proving to their demons that they could withstand such close proximities. Not too long into a discussion on Marketing techniques, Alois paused and focussed his attention on choosing one of the small cakes Claude had placed in front of them. Ciel took this as a chance to scan the small room they were in.

_'Only one door' _he noticed _'Perfect.'_

The rest of the room was as plain as the door. Darkened wooden furniture rested decoratively against the deep purple walls, covered with the odd nick-nack or candelabra. However, other than the two chairs and glass table, not much had been used. Begging the question of, _why sit in here?_

* * *

Alois looked up from the tea cakes to meet Ciel's blank stare. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts, though he would never admit to it later. Honestly, he couldn't blame the shorter boy. The start of these meetings were so trivial and draining. It was almost as if Alois could feel the seconds ticking by, and he was pretty sure Ciel could as well. So, in order to do both himself and his companion a favour, he gently cleared his tight throat, startling the other Earl from his trance.

"So, there was obviously another reason that you came here today, Ciel Phantomhive. One would not travel as far as you did simply for small talk and business propositions. Want to start with that now?" The blonde added a slight raise to his eyebrows with this but it seemed that the other had not noticed.

"Well,Alois, what I wish to discuss is something I consider to be somewhat private. I would very much like it if we could remove our demons from the scene. No need to bring butlers into this, eh?" Both Alois' and Ciel's eyes sparkled at the reference, sly grins slipping onto their faces.

"Very well Phantomhive. Claude! Go make us some more tea and take your time. If I need you, you will know, but other than that, leave us."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian bowed lightly before leaving the room through the only door, a reluctant Claude in tow. Neither boys heard the soft click of the doors lock.

* * *

"Well Alois, it seems as if you decided to enjoy yourself last night at my expense. The way I see it, we need to restore the balance.."

Before the Trancy boy could blink, Ciel was against him, teacups shattering against the floor, chest pinning chest and a soft hand grasping his chin.

"..and tonight, I'm going to show you who's _really _in control here."

* * *

_Things are finally going to plan.. But who's plan is it really?"_

* * *

**Jazzy:** You know, where she put "grasping his chin" at the end, I thought she put di-

**DeiDei:** Yeah, I think we know what you thought. So yeah. Review n stuff.

**NOTE:**

**DeiDei:** The next chapter to this will be posted Monday [my monday, I dunno what your time-frames are] at the earliest as not only are Jazzy and I working together on this [meaning we only see each other at school] but also because I was a baka and saved the first half of Chap 4 on my school log in. So most likely expect it mon/tue time.


	4. Chapter 4: Bare skin is beautiful

**DeiDei:** Guess who's back! Told you I- or rather 'we' would get it to ya monday!

**Jazzy:** It's only 11:15pm here so it still classes as monday!

**DeiDei:** Please enjoy our chapter four where things start to get a bit intense. I'm afraid there is none of the incredibly smut graphic stuff until the chapter after next. I say that as I plan for the next chapter to focus on Claude and Sebastian.

**Jazzy:** Guess what! I'm sure you remember in recent chapters that the door was locked from the outside, hm? Well, whoever guesses 'which butler did it' correctly before we next update [which will probably be thurs/fri time] will win a prize!

**DeiDei:** We have a prize?

**Jazzy:** Not really.. but how about virtual cookies? DeiDei gets these great cookies with smarties in them!

**DeiDei:** Or how about a dedication One-Shot?

Or maybe both? ...

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.. Still depressed about it..**_

* * *

The chair creaked and groaned under the sudden excess weight, but it wasn't the only one. Alois couldn't help the moan that bubbled quietly in his throat at the contact between them. The slight breeze that blew from the open window tickled at their hair, entwining the strands and stroking against pale skin. The blonde could feel the others warm breath brushing against his flustered cheeks, and caught himself staring into the azure orbs before him. Still pinned beneath the blunette Earl, Alois felt the soft black fabric of his bow being tugged from around his neck, and blinked to see Ciel's teeth clenched onto the silk-like material. Alois was speechless. The simple sliding across the nape of his neck sent shivers through his body like wildfire, and to know that Ciel Phantomhive was doing this only served to make the sparks worse. He barely held back the twitches that rippled and tried to keep a straight face. He would not let the other boy know he was winning.

* * *

Ciel grinned against the cloth between his teeth. To see Alois Trancy flushing and wide-eyed beneath him filled him with a pleasure and warmth he had never felt before, nor did he know what to call it. Vengeance? Success? Dominance? No. None of those. He had felt all of those strongly before and they had never felt as intense as this, a burning that flowed through every muscle, to the tips of his fingers and toes. It reminded him of something his butler had mentioned to him once, a devilish sin that consumed your entire being and left you to the madness. Lust.

That was it. Ciel had the other boy under his command, held tightly beneath him and in his control. If such a gentle touch could move the Trancy boy so much, then what else could he do? What could he do to show that he was on top, that could reduce the blonde to a whimpering and squealing mess against the suede? He could already hear Alois' breath hitching, and gently hooked his finger around each of the purple coats buttons, slipping them from their sockets and tauntingly dragging the fabric open, being sure to catch his knuckles against the other's chest. Alois winked at the blunette as he shimmied his shoulders, effectively sliding the coat from around his torso and tossing it carelessly to the ground. Breathing slightly heavier than he was before, Ciel pulled back, marveling in the disappointment that flitted across the blonde boy's face. Thinking a moment, he decided carefully on his next actions, cautiously taking the dark cloth of Alois' waistcoat between his teeth and looked up at him, eyes shimmering. In a single fluid motion, Ciel whipped his head around, feeling some satisfaction as the sounds of splitting fabric and falling buttons filled the air. He dropped the material from between his lips and dived at the blonde.

* * *

Alois gasped at the sudden impact of lips against his, forceful yet soft. Full of a passion he hadn't known the other Earl had possessed. He felt his heart beating fast against his chest and the whine building in his throat. The younger bit cautiously on the blondes lower lip, pulling at the tender flesh with his teeth. Within seconds, the groan he had been holding escaped him and he scowled slightly when the other chuckled darkly. Ciel moved away quickly, not far Alois found, as he felt the heated short breaths against the nape of his neck, tauntingly tickling at his collarbone. His other hand was still gently clawing at Alois' thigh, nails scraping against the skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. The blonde giggled and squeaked as Ciel's lips hovered delicately over his skin before the blunette bit in. Mewls escaped the trapped boy, as the teeth continued along the shoulder and neck, sucking and nibbling across the pale surface. His voice catching in his throat, Alois could only moan and grip the arm of the chair with long fingers. It suddenly occurred to the boy that his shirt had disappeared He recalled that his beloved purple coat and dark waistcoat had been removed but last time he noticed, his shirt was still there. 'Ciel must have taken it whilst we were kissing' he thought. A ghost of a smirk reached his lips and he turned his clouded eyes back towards the other.

"Crafty bugger." he muttered, nuzzling into the other boys shoulder, pulling him closer with one arm whilst the other still gripped the chair fiercely. It wasn't long before Ciel's smug look was noticed and he claimed the others lips again.

This time, the blunette's tongue caressed Alois' lip, softly tainting him with his touch. The blondes mouth opened almost immediately their tongues engaging in an all out war, their bodies pressed and held in sweaty contact, almost like they fit together. The moist muscles darted around in Alois' mouth, wrestling against each other in need of dominance and pleasure. For the first time since they began, Ciel groaned, a heavily grumble that echoed from his throat and vibrated against Alois' tongue. Ciel smiled against him, as a soft whimper crawled from the blonde and they split, gasping for air. Alois could feel the weakening wood beneath his grasp but he ignored it. Too much pleasure fogged his thoughts for him to be bothered with such distractions. The distinct scent of the other boy invaded his nostrils and he wondered briefly why the other had stopped.

His question was answered when he felt Ciel's hands on his chest, fingernails tracing each curve in his skin, from the collar to his belly button. He gasped and hummed softly as the fingers paused, taking time to slowly encircle his nipples. Alois moaned suddenly. He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but the other had shifted his position on the chair and by doing so had moved his knee, slowly drawing friction along a now very warm place. At some point, Alois has moved, slid down to the point where were it not for Ciel's leg, he would have fallen from the chair. The blunette was currently hovering above him, his full weight resting on the old chair. He shifted again. Alois almost screamed. But screaming would mean he had lost, and he was not about to let that happen. Instead, he diverted all the pleasure into tensing his muscles, blinking curiously as the arm of the chair splintered in his hand. Ciel seemed to stop too, for a moment, marveling at the sheer strength of the blonde, before smirking and diving back at him.

Sometime between the breathing and the biting, Ciel had worked a hand down to the hem of Alois' booty shorts and tugged at the gently. Alois broke off suddenly, causing the other boy to pull back. In turn to Ciel's shocked and confused expression, Alois only smiled and giggled.

"Look at me Ciel. I'm nearly nude. All that talk of balance and you're still fully dressed. Maybe I should repay the favour.."

Before Ciel could respond, pale hands darted out and gripped his coat, tearing it from his shoulders and flinging it to the floor. By the time Ciel caught up with what the blonde was doing, Alois had shuffled up in his seat beneath the Phantomhive. His fingers were entwined in the dark cloth around the blunette's neck, fingers gently stroking the sweating skin. As slow as he was able, Alois pulled the material from its resting place, dropping it to the floor, whilst keeping eye contact with the flustered Earl.

His fingers traced around each small white button, his thumb sliding through the crease and gap, stroking the torso hidden behind. Without warning for the shorter boy, his shirt was tore from him, leaving him bare chested. The buttons pinged as the seams were severed and they made harsh contact with the glass table. Alois was almost laughing at the sudden turn of event, at least he was until he saw the other boy, slumped in front of him, eyes wide with fear and mouth half open, almost like he was frozen. Without thinking, Ciel drew his hand up to his side, feeling the slight grooves beneath his palm. Alois' eyes followed the movement, and he pulled Ciel's hand away without much struggle. His eyes lit up with rage at the scar the blunette had tried to hide. Gently, almost soothingly, he caressed the damaged skin. Without thinking, he pulled Ciel to his chest, hugging him tightly as the other boy snuggled into his shoulder. It hurt the blonde to see Ciel like this, even though he didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed to protect him. A soft noise reached Alois' ears and it took him a moment to realize that Ciel was speaking, his voice muffled against his neck.

"Disgusting.."

Alois felt the tears burning in his eyes at the pain that laced Ciel's voice. Gently, he drew the boy back from their embrace, looking into his eye. Keeping his gaze steady, he nervously lifted his hand, sweeping it under the distasteful eye patch and ripping it from his face. The boy blinked. One eye cerulean ,another violet, suddenly looking so much younger than he had. So much more innocent , and so much more broken.

"You will never be anything but beautiful to me, Ciel."

* * *

**DeiDei:** You know the drill. If you review it makes me quite more often *hinty-hint*

**Jazzy:** Plus, remember to tell us who you think locked the door! Cookies and One-shots for those who get it right! [you'll have to check DeiDei's profile for them though..]

**DeiDei:** Please review! We need to know how this is going so far, since this is our first attempt at anything even remotely graphic.

**Jazzy:** Also, as an incentive to read more, wait for the chapter after next! Rumour has it that there's gonna be some fun with hot wax. [That stuff feels awesome..]

**DeiDei:** You only know the rumours cause it was your idea..


	5. Apologies and a list

**A MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!**

**I apologise for my recent lack in updates, as well as what is to follow.**

**As you can presume, there is good reason for this, and that reason is; School.**

**I am a sixth-form student [for those British viewers who know what that is] and have been piled up with work.**

**First off; I have had to revise for both my Psychology and my Mathematic Statistics exams. They were within a few days of each other, meaning- No time to write.**

**Secondly; I had to complete and hand in the [huge amount of] coursework for Unit one of my Art & Design course and my Media Studies course [first draft]. This also meant- No time to write.**

**Today, I have been given a marked draft of my Media back with two weeks to fix it, as well as recieving the guidelines for my Art exam. This most likely means that I will not be posting anything [except reviews] until somewhere between mid to end of Feb.**

**I apologise for any disappointment you may feel, but this is a moment where I must request your patience. You never know, I may be able to squeeze in a one-shot somewhere.**

**However, because you're all rawr-some, I have written up a list for you.**

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES WILL BE COMPLETED:**

_**Breaking up the host club [Ouran HSHC]**__ Personally, I really have no idea how many chapters this will have.. Possibly around ten._

_**Ciel has a secret [Kuroshitsuji] **__Expect one or two more chapters on this [two short or one long] but then it's done_

_**If only I had the time [Kuroshitsuji] **__The length of this is pending, it depends only on those who review it with more ideas_

_**Moonlight [Kuroshitsuji] **__There are two more chapters for this, one of which contains the 'graphic' section for those who are waiting [patiently I might add]_

_**Strength in Numbers [Kuroshitsuji] **__I have about fifteen chapters planned for this but I don't know how many it will end with :).._

**AFTER THAT, THE FOLLOWING ARE STORIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING BUT NEED YOUR OPINION ON [TELL ME IN A REVIEW/MESSAGE]**

_**Among Us [Hetalia] **__Ten nations have woken up in a small silver room, with no memory of how they got there. All they have is Canada's terrified voice playing over invisible speakers and the rules of a being they don't know. - _"There is a reason you are all here. But first, the Rules. Soon the lights will go out. Not for long, only for one of you to be murdered. Now here's the catch. One of you will have done it, and you won't even know. When the lights come on, you will have until the victim 'wakes up' to guess who did it. If not, then something.. Unfortunate may happen"

_**How Sleipnir came to be [Thor] **__We've all heard of Loki's horse-child Sleipnir, but have we ever found how Loki ended up in such a situation. This is one theory, back in the time when Thor and Loki were still brothers, and it all was just a prank gone wrong._

_**It was always you [Criminal Minds] **__Not many people knew Spencer had a sister, not even Reid himself. However, when it becomes obvious that the recent string of murders are to draw him out into the open, will she finally get the revenge she's waited almost 20 years for?_

_**Mirrors [Hetalia] **__ Alfred [America] doesn't believe in magic. He doesn't believe he can wave a wand and make someone dissappear. But when helping Arthur [England] clean out his attic, thats exactly what he does. Now, with the help of several other nations, he must find a way to bring England back before he's lost forever._

_**This bites [soul eater] **__When a mission goes wrong, Death the Kidd is taken and turned by a clan of vampires. Whilst everyone works fruitlessly to find a cure, vampires are finding their way to invade the DWMA. Will the students be able to hold strong against the force, even when most of their own are taken?_

_**Venom [soul eater] **__Whilst out on a mission, Patty notices a brightly coloured snake and, finding it pretty, sneaks it back to the DWMA with her. But when it escapes, it is quickly realised the snake is poisonous and dangerous. With most of the students dropping like flies as the beast wreaks havoc, can our remaining heroes save the day?_

_**Worldwide Connections [Hetalia] **__No one knew about the nations being human. Up until now, they were safe. But the human race is a curious bunch. A now they have a selection of countries in the palm of their hand, they want to see just how connected they are to their nation. Warning for blood and character torture._

_**Zombietalia [Hetalia] **__The clue is in the title [big clue!]. Your basic Zombie apocalypse focussing on the cast of Hetalia and zombifying a lot of nations. Warnings for blood, gore and may possibly induce crying._

_**"Title in process" [Hetalia] **__Demons have seeped through into our realm and a portal in the middle of a meeting is not the best way to start. Especially when the spirits of said portal decide to attack England, Japan and Italy, and use them to psychologically damage the other nations._

**So, in summary:**

**-Sorry for not updating**

**-I won't be updating for a while**

**-All stories will be continued**

**-Please review and tell me your opinions on the story ideas.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
